The present invention relates to a game device and the like.
A racing game has been popular in which players compete in a race while operating (controlling) cars, motorcycles, or the like. Such a racing game has various modes such as a mode in which a player competes with another player for ranking and a mode in which a player competes for speed. A racing game system is known in which a ghost car appears in a game space. A ghost car is computer-controlled based on the player's previous play data which has been stored, and reproduces the previous travel state of the player (see JP-A-2003-320164, for example).
However, a race with a ghost car implemented by a known system lacks interest as compared with a race with the actual player. Specifically, since a related-art ghost car reproduces the previous travel state of the player, such a system merely implements a game play for competing for speed using only the player's car.